Defiance
by Magisking
Summary: When Humanity and their allies encounter the Citadel Council, the galaxy will shake. The Harvest draws nigh. The races of the Galaxy must defy those who seemingly are infinite in number and power. A Shepard is needed. He must reclaim what is lost. For that is who he is. A Reclaimer. ME1-3.


**Hey, guys! Magisking here! I'm going to be working on this story Untill S and S is off of hiatus. Hope you guys understand. Anywho, I got this idea in my head while I was playing ME3 (again) and I just had to write about it. Halo/ME fic... so... yeah! Please R&R!**

* * *

_War... War never changes.  
~Fallout_

* * *

_December 11th, 2552- Unofficial end of Human-Covenant war. The Minor Ark is destroyed, as is Installation 004-B [Classified by [REDACTED], unavailable in public records.] Hostilities would continue until March 3rd 2553, when the war is officially declared to be over._

_2556- Events of Halo 4 occur. Cortana is destroyed, and the Didact is presumed dead. John-117 is assigned to the joint-species military force, United View. United View is a multi-species task force that consists of both Separatist and UNSC forces, and was formed in an attempt to reduce hostilities between the two factions. This task force is dedicated to the elimination of remaining Loyalist and Storm forces._

_April 17th, 2558- Contact is made with San 'Shyuum Stoics. Having survived the destruction of their home world, they have wandered for many years. During their travels, they uncovered an archive that detailed the alliance between Humans and San 'Shyuum prior to the Human/San 'Shyuum-Forerunner war. This also ended their belief that the Forerunners were gods, as the archives told them about the Halo Array's true purpose. Peace is formed between them and Humanity/Separatist forces._

_August 12th, 2561- Loyalists are wiped out, the Jiralhanae splitting into two factions. The Jiralhanae Republic, a small group formed by a Chieftain who believes that the Jiralhanae must ally with the other races, and the Jiralhanae Empire, who are confined to their home world. The JHR is allowed to colonize several worlds, and diplomatic negotiations take place. The San 'Shyuum of the Covenant are rendered extinct. Unggoy and Kig-Yar who sided with the Loyalists either take to piracy or surrender to UNSC/Separatist forces._

_October 3rd, 2561- Kig-Yar rebels request aid in overthrowing the corrupt Kig-Yar government. In exchange, they pledge to join the growing alliance. UNSC and Separatist forces agree, and move in on the Kig-Yar home world. The Kig-Yar form a new government called the Eayn Republic._

_January 15th, 2562- Storm Covenant forces are followed to the shield world Oblivion. United View discovers that the Didact still lives. Taking the Storm by surprise, they successfully gain control of the Janus Key before making a Slipspace jump to a re-built Reach. Halsey is killed by Spartan John-117. This marks the beginning of the Alliance-Promethean War._

_January 20th, 2562- Separatist, Kig-Yar, Unggoy, Stoic San 'Shyuum and Human leaders meet to discuss the Didact's return. It is decided that to defeat him, they must be united. The United Species Alliance (USA, Alliance) is formed. Each species is allowed to make laws for them selves. However, each species has a representative on the Alliance Council. The Alliance Council can overrule decisions of the species and govern the Alliance as a whole, as well as control the ASC (Alliance Space Command)._

_January 23rd, 2562- The Second Battle of Reach begins [See Codex: Second Battle of Reach]_

_January 26th, 2562- Battle of Eayn occurs [Codex: Battle of Eayn]_

_January 28th, 2562- March 3rd, 2568- Battles occur across Alliance territory. Alliance forces retrieve Forerunner technology and begin to implement it into their ships._

_March 4th, 2568- Battle of Oblivion occurs. Didact is killed, as is Jul 'Mdama. With no leadership, the Promethean war machine ceases to function. This marks the end of the Alliance-Promethean war. Storm forces would continue to fight for years to come._

_December 11th, 2575- Storm forces controlling the Greater Ark are engaged by almost all forces available to the Alliance in an attempt to prevent the Halo Array from firing. Many old ships are retro-fitted and put on guard duty for the colonies. A science team discovers a strange structure of unknown origin at the colony of Shanxi and proceed to investigate._

Codex;

**Battles;**

Second Battle of Reach- Promethean/Storm forces assault Reach in an attempt to reclaim the Janus Key. Although they are unsuccessful, Reach is mostly glassed by the Storm. Casualties (approximately): 290,000 Sangheili, 543,000 Humans, 400,00 Unggoy, 240,000 Kig-Yar, 170,000 Mgalekgolo, 20 San 'Shyuum.

Battle of Eayn- Storm forces assault the Kig-Yar home world. Alliance forces successfully repel assault with minimum casualties. Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born around this time. Captain David Anderson is promoted to Rear-Admiral.

**Weaponry;**

Type-2 Energy Weapon/Sword- Upgraded with Forerunner technology, the weapon is capable of cutting through tough armor far more easily.

Type-54 Carbine- With Forerunner tech, the Carbine now holds more rounds and has more power in each shot.

Type-12 Micro Energy Projector (MEP)- The successor of the Spartan Laser, the MEP is an extremely scaled down version of the energy projector. The weapon fires like the Spartan Laser, firing a focused blast rather than a continuous beam. The weapon resembles the Spartan Laser with the exception of the much larger barrel.

Type-31 Directed Energy Pistol- Much like the Plasma Pistols deployed during the Great War, the Type-31 can be overcharged to fire an EMP projectile. However, the weapon has a greater EMP duration, more power, can fire more rounds before the energy core is depleted, and can fire in 3 round burst mode.

Type-28a and Type-28b Directed Energy Rifle- The Plasma Rifles successor, this weapon has an increased firing capacity and increased accuracy. The 28a has the standard firing power and standard energy consumption, making is great for longer firefights. 28b has a more powerful projectile than the 28a, but can fire less shots. This weapon is good for situations where powerful yet controlled fire is needed.

**Lifespan;**

Human: 340 Years

Sangheili: 665 Years

Unggoy: 110 Years

Kig-Yar: 145 Years

Jiralhanae: 200 Years (Empire), 320 Years (Republic)

Mgalekgolo: 1200 Years

San 'Shyuum: 400 Years

* * *

**So there it is. The first chapter of Defiance. I know it's just a timeline, but the next chapter starts the actual story. Leave a Favorite/Follow if you enjoy this! Also, quick note, the Reapers are getting a major buff. Just saying it now so I don't have to later.**


End file.
